The last Entries
by Oliver Kirkland
Summary: About 7000 years into the future things take a turn for the worst, or parhaps not. Take a look at our brave countries' final diary entries on their last day, and parhaps you'll see why things are the way they are. No pairings. OC Earth, and perhaps others in the future.
1. England's Diary

England's Diary

Dear Diary,

We never expected it to end this way, but it happened anyways. I suppose that's life, you can't control it, even though we tried. You could call us arrogant, idiotic, or even fools for even attempting to control life, and you'd be right, I cannot deny that. Yet we tried, and because we tried we just ended up ensuring that it happened.

I remember the people that did it, they aren't bad people, trust me, they were just doing what they had to do. They were just doing what had to be done, what was inevitable. They tried to help us avoid this fate, but we had messed it up to much, and refused their much needed help.

Now that I look back on my long, long life I realize that they have always been there, guiding, helping, protecting, anything they could do to help us. Always in discrete of course, but always there, always pushing us that extra mile, like the parents we never knew, or don't and will never remember.

I know it's too late now, but I wish that I had said the things that I had kept inside. I don't know you, but I think that I'll tell what I wanted to say, because it really doesn't matter anymore: I always wanted to tell America that he was always my favorite little brother, and that he still is, even if he still hates me after his Revolution; I wanted to tell France that I've never hated him, even though it seems like I do 99.9% of the time, and that, in some bizarre way, I just might see him as an older brother; I've also wanted to apologize to Canada, for always forgetting him, confusing him with America, for forcing him away from France when he was younger, and everything else that I have wronged him of.

Why didn't we listen to them, WHY! We could have avoided this, we could have, but we didn't! How could we have been so stupid, why did we continue! We knew how it would end, but we didn't do anything, we should have trusted them. We should have, we should have! It shouldn't have ended like this, but it did, and I know why.

I wonder if anybody will remember us old countries?

Today is August 12th, year 8965, the last day of the current World


	2. Japan's Diary

Japan's Diary

Italy-kun is crying again, well I suppose all of the countries are crying today. Why? Because today the world ends.

We were told three years ago at a world meeting that Switzerland-kun was holding. When Switzerland-kun holds the meetings, things typically go smoothly, but this time there was an uneasy, and tense atmosphere, that hindered the productiveness of the meeting. While there should have been rowdy arguments, there were unnatural and awkward silences.

The odd little girl who gave the news came in about thirty minutes in. When she came in all discussion ceased, and all eyes turned to her. Her face held a huge smile, her hair evolved from red, to orange, to yellow, then ended at the top in brown, her eyes were a beautiful mixture of both blue, and green, and her skin was a gorgeous caramel color. A calm, peaceful, and familiar atmosphere surrounded her and erupted into the room. "Hello," she said, "my name is Earth, I am the third youngest in my family of nine children, you are my Great Grandchildren, and Great Great Grandchildren. How are you today?"

Germany-kun stood up, and with a serious and determined face he confronted the girl who called herself Earth, "Do you seriously expect us to believe that? Who are you really, and how did you get in here?"

She looked at Germany-kun, instantly the room seemed to get colder by 1,000 degrees, and the comforting,and familiar atmosphere disappeared "Why." she paused and Germany-kun's face seemed to pale, "Would I lie to you? For your second question, there is no place on, or in this planet where I can't go."

Germany-kun didn't respond, he simply gawked at the little girl.

She smiled even brighter than before and made her way to the front of the room, once she reached the front she spoke, "Good morning, all, as I said before my name is Earth, I am the third youngest in my family of nine children, and you are my Great Great Grand children and Great Grandchildren. I am aware that you more than likely have millions of questions, and if you raise your hands I will answer each one to the best of my ability."

Only one hand was raised, Italy-kun's, "Caio, I'm Italy-"

Earth interrupted, "I am aware of who you are, in fact I know every single person in this room."

Italy-kun whimpered silently then continued, "Okay, umm well umm why are you here?"

The small girl smiled, "That is a brilliant question, and the answer is a very simple one, 20 years ago I woke up from my 10 thousand year slumber to find that the Earth was not in very good shape. Global warming, pollution and things like that. Frankly I was surprised that my Grandchildren had not taken care of it, but then I discovered that they were... busy with other things.", she said _other_ with a significant glance at Germany-kun, Italy-kun, America-kun, Russia-kun, China-kun, England-kun, France-kun, an empty space, and me. She must be angry with us for both World Wars, "So we decided that I would go ahead, and talk to you about this. Anyways what I am here to tell you is that exactly 3 years from now, the Earth will be reset, and most of you will cease to exist, the ones who survive will begin a new human society, and hopefully will not make the mistakes that you are making today." Earth began walking to the door, her smile never falling, once at the door she turned around and said with a sad face and eyes that were too old for her young face, "I apologize for this, but it is inevitable." With that she left us in the large conference room flabbergasted, and shocked. The atmosphere was not tense like before, but empty, yet filled with undefinable emotions.

I apologize, but I must leave now, it is almost time for us to leave, I wish you luck in your new world.

Today is August 12th, year 8965, the last day of the current World

* * *

Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. OC Earth does belong to me. Any resemblance to any other stories (That I have not written) are unintentional, and are simple mistakes. Thank you for reading! Please review! I just realized that this might be a little confusing, but this is written to a reader in the future._  
_


	3. Canada's Diary

**A/N**

Before you begin reading this section of this story, please read! I need your help to continue this fanfiction!

This story is about the reset about the world, and I cannot achieve this if I don't have OCs from South America, Africa, Western Asia, and Oceania (or even Europe or North America, but they have alot of characters already). This is where you come in, beloved reader! PM me (or in the reviews) a country OC you have that is in one of the listed continents. You will be credited in the chapter in which your OC appears in. Thank you very much!

**End of A/N**

* * *

Dear Diary,

No one knows me, no one remembers me, and no one can even see me. I don't know why, I'm the second largest landmass on the Earth. _The second largest. _Russia sits on me during _all _of the world meetings, my _twin brother_ doesn't even know I exist most of the time, neither do the people who _raised __me, _and no one can even bother remembering me most of the time. Well... one person does remember me _all _the time, and she's been my friend for as long as I can remember. I don't know why she is my friend though, even after all the horrible things that I've done. Sure I'm not as bad as all the other countries, but I might as well be. Maybe because she is alone like I am, after her brothers and sisters don't even live on the same planet she does, her children are gone, her grandchildren are gone, her great-grandchildren are gone, and the rest of her line of blood constantly hurt her.

I first met her before the colonial time, when my natives were still alive, and peacefully living on the land they rightfully inherited.

_~ACTIVATE TARDIS NOISE!~ ~COMMENCE FLASHBACK~_

_She was sitting under one of the many abundant trees that grew on my land, her brightfully colored hair moved in a tame manner despite the face that there was no wind. Her dark skin contrasted prettily with the white snow that was slowly trickling from the gray, cloudy sky. It was indeed a curious sight, but I don't like__ strangers, and am little freaked out by the girl's strange appearance so I begin to back up, but -as clique as it might seem- I stepped on a twig and the loud snap seemed to echo throughout the entire forest. Her head slowly turns to face my shivering body. As her aqua eyes meet my lavender ones, I instantly calm down, it's as if I had known this stranger my entire life, and can trust her with my life. "Hello." she simply said in one of my native languages. Her eyes carried a friendly, calm expression that was enchanting, and her voice was smooth and it captivated me, it was like there was nothing else but her and I in these lonely woods. "What is your name, little one?"_

_"C-canada..." I mumbled in my naturally soft voice, while burying my head Kumajiaru's fur out of shyness._

_She smiled lightly. "Well, Canada, would you like to come sit with me?"_

_~ACTIVATE TARDIS NOISE AGAIN!~ ~FLASHBACK ENDED~_

At first out friendship had gone rather slowly, and I had accidentally scared her off a couple of times, but eventually I earned her trust and friendship. Now I can definitely call her my best friend -of course Kuma is another one of my friends, but it's nice to have a friend who remembers your name-, and we do know everything about each other -she knows a little more than everything about me, she knows things about me I never known about myself-, and we always come to each other for advice. So when that world meeting came, I knew she would come, and what she would tell us.

Her name is Earth, yes the personification of the planet Earth. She made me promise not to tell anyone about her, because she wasn't sure how the other countries would react if they knew about her. She didn't want them to go into _another _war, just over her. Despite everything that we put her through, she is so kind to them, by now she could have made them into pancakes, but she hasn't, because she kind. She's nice and kind, but lonely as well, so very lonely. So lonely, that she has cracked underneath the surface, now I'm not sure if I can even put her back together anymore. I'm not even sure she would even bother putting herself back together.

If anyone else were to know that I knew that this was to happen, I wonder what they might say, what they would do. Would they call me a traitor? Would they hate me beyond everything else? Would they want to kill me? Would my America, England, and France disown me -as they do remember I am related to them at times.

It doesn't matter now, it's to late to stop the process... The process, it's how Earth described the planet got reset. How she described was as such: there are personifications of the sky -and wind-, land -and fire-, and ocean -and water-, and if necessary Earth can gather the three -like a world meeting- and with their combined powers can shift the tectonic plates and flip the axis on which the planet is tilted on. But she also said that there were two draw backs at using this power, they can start it, but they can't control when it'll stop, where it will affect the most, or anything about it, and it majorly affects all four of them, like in a lying in a hospital bed dying affect. Upon hearing her plan of course I tried to talk her out of it, not of personal gain, but out of genuine concern for her safety. I didn't oppose the plan because I knew that the world has gotten to a point to where the damage done cannot be undone.

Although I don't want to die today, I do feel sorry for my friend, and am not mad at her. In fact I pity her for having to carry this kind of weight on shoulders, and to not be able to share this pain with anyone else.

She knows the amount of damage this will do to her health, yet she is still going along with her plan. She could just watch us destroy ourselves from the sidelines, and not care about the amount of damage done to the planet. But she didn't, she took it upon her self to fix the damage _we _did to the Earth throughout all these years. For that I am eternally grateful.

Today is August 12th, year 8965, the last day of the current World.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes! The first chapter in this story that is over 1,000 words! Fantastic!

And that part in the story that said _'ACTIVATE TARDIS NOISE!' _was actually my _major _case of whovian bleeding through into my Hetalia fanfic. That was not Canada being a whovian... unless you want it to be! For all you non whovians the TARDIS is the doctor's space ship in which he travels time and space in. TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The doctor is the main character of the TV show, he's a time traveling alien from Gallifrey, and he regenerates into different forms each times he is close to dying. The doctor is currently on his 11th regeneration. All of this gibberish is from a fantastic British si-fi television show called Doctor Who!

And I just re-read the other chapters to this fanfic, and I realize what she said in the world meeting doesn't match up with what she says here, but hey a 'slumber' doesn't have to be sleep. In Earth's case it's a state of the mind, where it rests, but is still active.

*Takes a deep breath* Alright, so if you haven't already, please, please, please read my other fanfic, and review either one! I love feedback from others!


	4. Roukl's Diary

Entry No. 1.

Dear Diary,

Wy wants me to keep this thing she calls a 'diary', I have no idea why. It's _so _old fashioned, I mean, who uses paper now a days? We have the Skywriters now, and they don't require going through what ever they go through to make these. But, whatever, Wy is a great nation who I respect with all of my being. So I'll respect this request of her's. She told me to write about my life, beginning from when I was born, to now, and gave me a very old ink pen. Guess I'll stop rambling and begin. Sealand says I got that trait from my Father.

I was born out of a once great and fertile land.

What happened to it, I don't know. No one knows, well that's a lie, three nations know. Their names are Sealand, Wy, and kugelmugel, they won't tell us what happened, though. They say the secret of the past will die with them, but I want to know, so we don't make the same mistakes as _them._

_Them... _Who is them you ask? I honestly cannot answer that question. My brightest and best answer would be other nations. Other nation. That phrase intrigues me, because other than Kugelmugel, Wy, Sealand, and myself there are only three other nations. Of course, we do have separate outposts -or colonies as they have occasionally accidentally call them- who do have personifications, but they live on different planets, in different galaxies and solar systems. So the fact there were _other _nations, fascinates me and makes me curious: What were they like; what were their relationships with each other; what was their history?

I have so many questions, but each one of them gets extremely mad at me when I start to ask them my questions. I wonder why?

Zabiav says that we should stop pressing for information, as they did raise us, we should respect their wishes.

Pioul thinks that we should find out, and learn from the mistakes.

I think that we should find out for out selves, because that's a whole other civilization that will be lost to time, and they are the only reason we are currently alive... And my natural curiosity is eating me alive, of course the last part has not been said.

If they won't tell me, then I'll go and find out. How, you ask? Well, they have told Zabiav, Pioul, and I somethings of their old home. One story that I distinctively remember is one that Sealand told called a _'Doctor Who'. _He said that is was a _'Television show' _-whatever that was- about a time traveling alien called the Doctor, who looked human, but had two beating hearts but stole your's anyways. And then he rambled on and on for about 10 more minutes, then I tuned back in when he mentioned the TARDIS, a spaceship that can go through the space-time continuum, and can travel anywhere.

The story it self seemed ridiculous to me, but the TARDIS fascinated me. Could a machine really travel through time and space? Could it be constructed? I think it could. Not the bigger-on-the-inside-thing, of course, but a similar design.

I don't think that my government would miss a couple of units of various elements.

Before I finish this, I just want to write something.

I wonder how Wy got her hands on a journal like this one. Journals are very hard to come by now a days, saying we have no use for them. But now that I look back, there are several entries before this one. Someone called Australia. That's an odd name, I wonder who that was, I'll read the diary entries later, but for now I have to go and do something.

Star year- 24/87/87322

Earth date- August 12th year 44567

* * *

**A/N**

Alright, so in case this was confusing this is after the reset... cuz I can. Zabiav, Pioul, and Roukl are three nations who were born after the reset. Only Sealand, Wy, and Kugelmugel survived, because of reasons.

Okay so between when the current date, and date I set for this, there is a 42,554 year difference. So Sealand, Wy, and Kugelmugel are much, much, much, much, much older.

:D

**End of A/N**


End file.
